¿Realmente es lo mejor?
by Nozomi-desu
Summary: El amor a veces es cruel. No importa cuanto desees estar con una persona, si realmente la quieres harías lo que fuera por no verla sufrir... incluso sacrificar tu propia felicidad. -Historia basada en "Mi novia es una pequeña llorona"-


… Este pequeño one-shot surgió al escuchar el Fandub de "Mi novio es un pequeño llorón". Recomiendo que la escuchen antes de leer este fic :3. Tuve que editar algunas partes de la canción, para que encajara con la historia xD.

La canción no me pertenece ni mucho menos la letra (Agradecimiento a María Paz & Felipe Waldhorn :'D). Los personajes no me pertenecen ni mucho menos la serie de pokemon.

_**Hola= **_Gold

_Hola= _Crystal

* * *

_**Este es nuestro final no debes llorar…**_

Miraba la imagen y sentía como las pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos. Realmente Crystal tenía razón, esta era una película muy triste. Acaban de matar al personaje principal, y su pequeño Eevee trataba de despertarlo ¿¡Que puede ser más triste que eso?!

Un leve llanto se escucha a mi costado he inevitablemente mis ojos se posan en mi acompañante, una joven de pelo azulino y coletas. En un inútil intento trataba de secar el rio de agua que salía por su rostro con sus manos.

_**Dime mi pequeña lloroncita que es lo que yo podría hacer por ti**_

Agarro su brazo y la atraigo hacia mí, en un intento por consolarla.

_**Solo me queda más que llorar junto a ti**_

Lentamente pase mi mano por su cabeza, acariciándola, en espera del fin de su llanto. No funcionaba, lo único que lograba es que este aumentara. Mis ojos se vuelven a posar en la pantalla. El pequeño Eevee seguía meciendo a su amigo de toda la vida, y pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos del pokemon. Inevitablemente las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y me repetía una y otra vez "No llores Gold, eres un hombre y los hombres no lloran".

_**No es extraño que los dos estuviésemos llorando**_

La película había terminado y observe a Crystal a los ojos. Estaban levemente rojos por las lágrimas y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

_**Dejemos atrás las lágrimas y riamos. **_

Los ojos cristalinos de mi compañera me observaban y una pequeña risa se escapó de su boca. La continúo una de parte mía y de un momento a otros ya estábamos riendo a carcajadas, pero en nuestros ojos todavía existían rastros de lágrimas.

_Tu anillo_

_**Tu anillo**_

_Era idéntico_

_**Al mío pero…**_

Miraba al cielo, decepcionado de mí mismo. Tuve demasiadas oportunidades el día de hoy para entregárselo, pero me acobarde al último minuto. En mi mano una pequeña caja con un anillo de color dorado brillaba a la luz del sol en el atardecer. Justo al lado del pequeño objeto una nota. Sonreí tristemente, era un imbécil. Hoy se cumplían 2 años desde que comenzamos a salir, y no fui capaz de entregarle mi obsequio. Un suspiro se escapó de mi boca, bueno todavía me quedaba el día de mañana para pedirle disculpas.

_No me atreví a entregártelo_

Caminaba a paso lento, estaba muy enojada conmigo misma. En mi mano una bolsa colgaba amarrada junto a una tarjeta. No fui capaz de entregarle mi regalo por nuestro aniversario. Suspire llena de rabia, tendría que disculparme la próxima vez.

_**Es probable que yo te, **_

El grupo de chicas que me rodeaban lentamente comenzaban a esparcirse, y a lo lejos vi a mi pareja que me observaba con cara molesta. O genial, nuevamente recibiría una paliza por ser un mujeriego.

_A si es…_

Rápidamente me acerque a Crystal con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, y la saludaba con una de mis manos. Al observarla a los ojos un deje de tristeza pude observar claramente, que inmediatamente fue reemplazado por una mueca de molestia.

_**Lastime, lo sé…**_

Nuevamente ese sentimiento de amargura ¿Por qué siempre te lastimaba, Crystal?

_Pero te necesito de… _

_**Pero te necesito decir…**_

.-Lo siento Crystal, quiero terminar con lo nuestro-. Dije mientras que el sol del atardecer caía en el horizonte.

Levante mi rostro y trate de contener mis lágrimas al ver tu rostro bañado en tristeza. Maldita sea, sabía que era difícil, pero esto era lo mejor.

_Que al separarnos yo… _

_Fingí encontrarme bien…_

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, pero lo escondí tras una sonrisa ¿Por qué querías terminar con lo nuestro?

.-Bueno… Sabía que lo nuestro no funcionaría-. Hable con amargura.

_Mientras acariciaba_

_Tu pelo, en realidad sufría…_

Me acerque a ti y comencé desordenar tu cabello azabache como siempre lo había hecho, imaginándome que tú eras un niño pequeño y yo más alta. Mantenía una sonrisa deslumbrante, pero cada segundo un dolor terrible invadía mi corazón.

_**Al separarnos note que,**_

_**Aquella pequeña llorona,**_

_**Fingía una sonrisa**_

Mi corazón se partía al ver tu rostro. No importa lo que hagas Crystal, sé que esto te hace sufrir. Ya no podía aguantar más…

_**Y solo respondí con un "adiós"**_

_Dime mi valiente, que es lo que puedo hacer por ti…_

Miraba como Gold se alejaba lentamente. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. Aquellas veces que discutíamos por cosas simples en nuestra niñez. Siempre era yo la que era molestada y lloraba al final ¿Fue realmente bueno comenzar esta relación? Todo lo que teníamos se terminó… Y lo que más me lastima, es que tú también sufres por esta ruptura.

_Quisiera abrazarte y a si verte feliz…_

Mientras bajabas las escaleras del puente* en el cual nos encontrábamos, seguí recordando nuestros momentos juntos…

_Tú y yo_

_**Tú y yo**_

_Caminos hoy _

_**Juntos por el**_

_Puente de __**nuestros recuerdos…**_

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras muchos momentos juntos pasaron por mi cabeza… ¿Por qué tubo que terminar a si lo nuestro? Yo fui el causante de todo, si solo pudiera mirarla solo a ella, nunca la vería triste.

_**Puedo ver aún más allá…**_

Fue mi culpa, me enamore demasiado de ti, mi Crystal.

_De lo que…_

Fue mi culpa, te quise demasiado Gold…

_**Nos separa…**_

Yo fui el del error, cuando te conocí, note que eras diferente. Eras la una chica que me ignoraba y eso me llamo la atención. Trate de conquistarte, pero termine queriéndote de verdad.

_**Pero te **__necesito de__**cir…**_

_Que al separarnos yo…_

_Trate de contenerme,_

¿Por qué? No quiero que termine, por favor Gold, no me dejes sola. Sentí como mis lágrimas caían por mi rostro y me alegre al no tenerte cerca. No quería que me vieras de esta forma, no quiero que me veas caer por tu culpa. Realmente te necesito, siempre estuviste hay para mi… entonces ¿Por qué no te lo puedo decir? Ninguna palabra salió de mi boca al perder tu sombra de vista.

_Siempre supe que esto alguna vez tendría que terminar…_

Te extraño… Gold…

_Lagrimas que harán, recordar todo lo que yo,_

_Por ti logre sentir…_

Mis ojos ardían por el llanto, y un sabor amargo inundaba mi boca… Este día jamás lo olvidare, estas lagrimas jamás las olvidare, porque ahora se cuán importante llegaste a ser para mí.

_Y solo te quiero alcanzar…_

Aunque ya no estuvieras a mi vista, me imaginaba tu figura a lo lejos, que caminaba, dejándome atrás…

_Una vez más…_

Recordé aquel día en el cual lo nuestro empezó, me dijiste que no llorara, y que imitara tu sonrisa.

_**Un hechizo te hare yo,**_

_**Que pueda detener tu llanto**_

Por favor Crystal, no llores… sabes que no me gusta como se ve tu cara cuando lo haces. Mis pies seguían caminando, sin mirar atrás ¿Esto era la mejor opción?

_**Debes hacer la misma cara que hago yo…**_

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, inevitablemente, sin que yo lo deseara…

_**A re-ir**_

Y las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro mientras que la sonrisa se mantenía, pero esta estaba llena…de amargura.

_**Al separarnos los dos,**_

_**Nos dimos cuenta de que,**_

_**Lo último en transmitir…**_

_**Fue tan solo**_

_**Un simple…**_

El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin, y yo deseaba borrar este día de mi memoria. Deseaba no haberme separado de ella. Recuerdo aquellas tardes que pasamos juntos, las veces que salimos al cine y tú siempre terminabas llorando. Tratabas de hacerte la fuerte, pero nunca funcionaba conmigo, te conocía demasiado bien.

Lo único que deseo es no verte sufrir… por favor Crystal

_**Perdóname…**_

_Al separarnos los dos,_

_Nos dimos cuenta de que,_

_Lo último en transmitir…_

_Fue tan solo_

_Un simple…_

Tenía que aguantar, aunque los recuerdos junto a ti no dejaban de inundar mi mente. Las veces que nos tomábamos las manos, cuando hasta tarde jugábamos a tus videojuegos. Me enseñaste tanto Gold, seguir siempre adelante, nunca rendirme, reír sin importara la situación… No deseaba borrar nada de lo que viví a tu lado… Gold realmente…

_Muchas gracias…_

Sonríe una última vez. Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar en sentido contrario al tuyo. Mi rostro seguía con esa expresión feliz, pero mi corazón estaba destrozado… y las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mi rostro…

_Este es nuestro final…_

_No debo llorar_

Y ambos caminamos en direcciones distintas…

_**Fin**_

* * *

O God Why…. Tipico: 2:00 de la madrugada y yo subiendo un one-shot xD De seguro ahora me matan xD ¡Lo siento! No quería separar a esta pareja TTwTT pero la canción y…. amaiasdiansa bueno pero todavía no preparen mi funeral xD

…Estoy segura que Kari me va a matar por esto D: y todas las personas que adoran esta pareja (Akiko es una de ellas)

¡Saludos para todos los que me dejan un hermoso Reviews :'D! Saludos para Alan, Kari, Red-y-Yellow, Caaro13, SaRashi, yeah360 que todavía no comenta, pero ha agregado a favoritas varias de mis historias y cualquier otra gente que lea mis fic :'D … Estoy sentimental TTwTT

Después de escribir esta historia me siento pésimo… Bueno nada que la azúcar no pueda curar (?) (Estoy sentada frente al computador, tomando leche y comiendo galletitas a las 2 de la madrugada .-.)

**¡Reviews! **


End file.
